


【瞳耀】契约

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♛ 凡人白X 恶魔展♛ 我自己瞎JB写♛ ooc 狗血 算我♛ 预警？文笔差，实际上我相信没人知道我写的意思





	【瞳耀】契约

黑暗孕育了光明，而光明却背叛了黑暗。

诅咒黑暗。（浮士德）

 

（1）

他穿着黑色恶魔的斗篷，融入夜色，墨石的眸却像个天使。

立起的大衣领，随着他转动头部的动作而摩擦脸颊。

银色面具遮住他半张脸，诡异的花纹令人不敢直视细究，嘴角勾起的弧度，充满着堕落的诱惑。

纤细的手指握着玻璃杯，血色的液体挂在杯壁，浓郁的令人作呕。

吸引了全部目光的他，竟漫无目的的游荡，没有锁定任何目标。

人们眼中放射着：请选我吧，纵然您是撒旦，我也将献上生命乃至灵魂。

他充耳不闻，目不斜视。

依旧慵懒的徘徊于人群边缘。

窃窃私语终是冲破了吵闹，变成了喧哗。

“oh！老天！太像了！他简直就是这次舞会的NO.1！”

“这不是装扮！我坚决不信！Oh！上帝！”

“他就是恶魔本尊！”

“看我！请看我！我将给您所有的一切！”

他游离的眸，在崇拜与惊恐的视线中越过，嘴角若有似无的勾起更邪魅的笑，殷红的唇，引起一阵尖叫。

他喜欢这样的黑暗，喜欢这样的陶醉。

酒杯落于地面，谁也没看清他的脚步是如何移动，破碎声在吵杂的舞会经不起丝毫推敲。

他站在了他面前，低落毫无生气的凡人。

低阶的，可恨的，光明所信奉的希望。

一个凡人。

他勾起嘴角，低下头，白的几近透明的手指，冰冷的随着人们吞气声，摸上了这个凡人的手，握着杯子的手。

很冷，不似个活人。

‘你是谁？恶魔？’他听到那人说，并未抬头，也没挣开被自己握住的手。

‘撒旦、梅菲斯特、亚巴顿，随你。’他开口，冰冷随着字体，向外滚动，凡人终于抬起头。

一旦与他对视，便是他的俘虏。

‘你呢，凡人。’

‘白羽瞳。’

‘有没有胆量，与我定个契约？’

‘呵。’

（2）

落入舞池，紧密相贴的身体，一冰一火，一白一黑。

音乐缓缓漫起，单音节的空洞，拉扯心弦。

两人舞步一致而单调。

人们停下步伐，退到外围，充当观众。

混音插入单音节，节奏回荡于空洞之间。

低潮，高起，迷幻，诡异。

舞步凌乱，自额头落汗，双手相交的掌心，粘腻潮湿。

一个起落，震响耳廓。

旋转身体，交缠于一起。

黑白重影，尾音突然高昂亢奋。

沉浸在魔音的人群，无意识挥舞着双手。

音乐止，两人牵手，落幕行礼。

（3）

他是黑暗，指引你通向地狱之路。

他摘下银色面具，褪去黑色斗篷。

柔媚的脸孔，y o u h u o的躯体。

谁也无法逃过他白皙刺目的肌肤，修长笔直的双腿，窄腰翘臀，胸前凸起粉色茱萸，轻佻的唇，蛊惑的眸，抬起食指，对着他那么轻轻一勾。

三魂没了七魄。

‘我要你的灵魂，你可以得到你所看到的一切。’

带着薄茧的灼热指尖，摸上茱萸，他忍住突起的y u w a n g，轻轻摩挲。

唇带着膜拜贴在c h i l u o的胸口上，濡湿温热。

他抬起手抚摸着胸前的头，眼中隐着笑，仰起头任由对方侵占自己的任何领地。

没有床，没有氛围，没有浪漫。

两具身体未着寸缕，紧拥相贴。

双唇缠绵，交换唾液与呼吸。

抬起修长的双腿，近乎膜拜的潜入最深处。

‘关灯，我讨厌光明。’

‘不，我要看着你被我插入。’

 

后背是坚硬的石壁，狭小的空间，灯光耀眼。

他被钉住，退无可退。

凡人很凶猛，按住他的双腿，不留余力的操干，迫使他仰起头咬紧下唇。

背部是害人的抓痕，猩红而狭长。

‘你真猛。’

‘得到了恶魔的夸赞，我离地狱又跨进了一步。’

‘不……你已经身在地狱之中。’

‘甘之如饴。’

黑曜石随着热度升温，变为红色的晶体，发着鬼魅的光，凡人吻住其中一颗，舌头舔舐而过。

恶魔的泪，十分甘甜。

呼吸杂乱，快感侵袭而来，早已没了理智。

终于露出尖牙，拉过凡人的身体，随着热源渗入体内，咬破了唇下脆弱的脖颈肌肤，甘美的血渡入口腔。

酐畅淋漓。

‘我收了你的灵魂，定了契约。’

‘我变成了和你一样的恶魔？’

‘不，你将比我更堕落。’

‘也好，你带我进入黑暗，我随你讨伐光明。’

（4）

“白羽瞳？醒醒！”是谁在不停的推他手臂，蓦地睁开双眼，带着眼镜的年轻老师挑眉看他。

“你……”他倏地站起，这张让他念念不忘的脸，瞬间便激起了他的大脑记忆与y u望。

那或梦或实的契约，印刻在心中。

茶饭不思，睡寐无眠。

是真是假。

老师伸手按在他脖颈处，肌肤相贴烧起一片灼热，记忆中的咬痕发紧的疼。

“同学，你做噩梦了吗？”

白羽瞳覆住老师的手，紧紧两秒，便面无表情的坐了回去。

“同学们，从今天开始，我将成为大家的新老师。”他弯着嘴角，欣喜的介绍着自己“我叫展耀，是一名心理学博士，也将任教你们心理学。”

“展老师好！”学生们异口同声。

白羽瞳抬起头，看着展耀伸舌舔了舔唇，眨眼间，那黑眸晃成了猩红。

‘契约的期限？’

‘永生永世。’

《完》


End file.
